Simple and Clean
by Pinkuro
Summary: Takao pensa no seu relacionamento com Kai, como ele começou e como ultimamente Kai parece distante. yaoi tyxka songfic oneshot


**Lina:** Oneshot de Beyblade, que não me pertence, a musica é de Kingdon Hearts, que não me pertence também xD eu só achei-a linda e tive essa idéia pra oneshot enquanto caminhava na esteira... hehehe espero que gostem :-) é um kaxtyson e fui eu quem traduzi, qualquer coisa errada só avisa que eu corrijo ta? Aproveitem agora n.n

* * *

**Simple and Clean**

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple" _

_Você está me dando coisas demais  
Ultimamente você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você sorri pra mim e diz_

_Não me entenda mal Eu te amo  
Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que conhecer seu pai?  
Quando nós formos mais velhos você entenderá  
O que eu quero dizer quando eu digo "Não  
Eu não quero que a vida seja assim tão simples" _

Eu não o entendo, é tão difícil... ainda me lembro quando ele disse pela primeira vez que me amava.

Na verdade, fui eu quem disse quem o amava primeiro, foi numa luta de final de campeonato, estávamos no meio dela, eu não conseguia agüentar mais, meu coração batia veloz, meu rosto estava quente, eu queria apenas pular em cima dele e o beijar, mas não podia, e isso estava o irritando...

"Tyson! Lute pra valer! Não foi pra isso que eu esperei tanto tempo!" ele gritou.

Por alguma razão naquele momento eu quebrei, me ajoelhei e comecei a chorar sem motivo nenhum aparente. Mas entre soluçõs, eu lhe respondi.

"Desculpe, mas... não consigo evitar... Ka-kai... e-eu... te amo muito, você nem imagina o quanto... eu tentei não, mas é impossível, e por mais que tente fazer parar ele apenas parece aumentar mais e mais..."

E continuei chorando, foi nesse momento que Kai veio até mim se ajoelheu a minha frente, mas eu não estava notando, só notei quando suas mãos quentes vieram até meu rosto e enxugaram minhas lagrimas. Eu olhei para ele naquele momento, diretamente para seus olhos, e vi seus lábios se aproximarem, e nossas línguas se tocarem numa dança romântica e maravilhosa.

Depois disso, Kai olhou-me nos olhos, e depois se aproximou e disse no meu ouvido, numa voz carinhosa nunca antes ouvida por mim:

"Não chore Kinomiya... Não sabe quanto me dói... sabe... Eu te amo também... mas agora, vamos continuar a luta, acho que nós dois queremos não é? e não se esqueça do publico a nossa volta..."

Então voltamos a lutar, depois da luta oficializamos o namoro oficialmente. Foi o dia mais feliz do mundo pra mim.

Foi só uma pena a felicidade ter que acabar...

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
_

_Quando você vai embora  
Você não me ouve dizer por favor  
Oh baby, não vá  
Inocente e puro é o jeito que você me fez sentir esta noite  
É difícil deixar para lá._

Não que eu esperasse que o Kai se abrisse mais pra mim. Eu só queria mesmo que passássemos pelo menos um pouco de tempo juntos como namorados.

Mas não parece, ele só disse que me ama uma vez.

Aquela voz carinhosa e terna só ouvi uma vez.

E sempre que eu tento falar alguma para ele, ele apenas vira as costas e sai.

Eu tento segui-lo, mas sempre o perco de vista.

Isso acontece sempre.

E no final ele sempre volta e me da um oi me beijando na boca, com um selinho...

E eu acabo fingindo que nada ocorreu.

Porque eu o amo demais, apesar de tudo...

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,_

_As coisas diárias que nos deixam ocupados  
Estão me confundindo  
É aí que você vem pra mim e diz,_

O campeonato está chegando novamente...

Eu e o pessoal estamos começando a treinar novamente.

Esse ano vamos ir separados de novo, claro não porque eu queria.

Mas não sei o que o Kai vai fazer, e isso me preocupa. E me entristece, será que ele ainda quer me vencer? Provavelmente quer... e provavelmente é por isso que ele tem esses problemas e sempre está longe de mim.

Kyouju e Hiromi estão treinando beyblade, Kyouju ensinou o básico a Hiromi, até que ela leva jeito, mas falta muito pra atingir meu nível.

Max está com Mariam, eles se reencontraram e começaram a sair, estão muito bem, mas Max vai participar com a equipe All Stars, como sempre, não sei se a Mariam vai participar do torneio esse ano.

Rei e Mao estão noivos, Mao está grávida, logicamente Rei irá pro torneio com os White Tigers, Mao irá também, afinal quando for as finais do torneio ela estará de 7 meses mais ou menos, quer dizer, se o Rei deixar, pelo que ouvi dizer ele tem sido meio super protetor... hehe.

Acho que Yuriy e os Blitskrieg Boys, e os Bega também vão participar, por falar nisso, Yuriy e Boris estão saindo, e Brooklyn e Garland também...

Enquanto isso eu fico aqui, esperando o Kai voltar, bem, e treinando, na minha casa, ele disse que iríamos treinar juntos e depois disse que precisava fazer algo e que depois voltava, tomara que volte logo...

_Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple_

_Gostaria de provar que eu te amo  
Mas isso significa que eu tenho que andar sobre água?  
Quando nós formos mais velhos você entenderá  
É bastante quando eu digo  
E talvez algumas coisas sejam simples assim_

Eu vejo ele voltando… está com olhar baixo e meio de lado, tem algo nas mãos, o que será...

Aquilo nas bochechas dele é rubor? Meu deus.. sinto como se eu estivesse esquecendo ou faltando em algo agora...

Ele se aproxima e então estende suas mãos, são dois pequenos embrulhos quadros, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho.

-Pra você Takao, Feliz aniversario de 9 meses de namoro, desculpe ter estado tão distante, mais tinha que cuidar de umas coisas, sobre... meu avô e Boris... eu sei que podia ter contado, mas não queria te preocupar...- Diz ele, com aquela mesma ternura e carinho de quando de quando disse que amava –Eu te amo, muito mesmo.

-Eu também te amo Kai! Mas... ah!!! Então hoje é o nosso aniversario de 9 meses? E eu nem me lembrei? Desculpa! Eu dovo ter estado muito ocupado treinando! Ou sou um cabeça oca mesmo! Provavelmente os dois ahhh!!!

-Calma!! Na verdade é só daqui a dois dias, pode entregar mais tarde, eu só queria entregar hoje também pra não enrolar mais, eu decidi algo.

-O que?-Pergunto curioso.

-Vou participar do torneio desse ano, ao lado da pessoa que mai amo nesse mundo e não contra ela. –Ele me diz, sorrindo.

-sério que demais!! –o abraço pelo pescoço por impulso, ele me abraça de volta, dando uma risadinha.

-Agora desce e abra os presentes!-Faço o que ele diz.

Uma das caixas são chocolates, e que caros:O e segunda é, abro, anéis?

-Anéis?-Pergunto ao Kai.

-São alianças- Diz ele pegando uma –de compromisso -Diz colocando no meu dedo anulador esquerdo–Assim todos irão saber que estamos juntos, e que ficaremos até que algum de nós diga o contrário.

Fico meio corado, é lindo! Claro é só um anel prateado de metal, é um anel masculino, anéis masculinos não costumam ter pedras, o que é bom, pois eu não queria um que tivesse pedras mesmo.

-É lindo! Eu adorei! Obrigado Kai! Eu te amo! Muito muito muito!

-Eu também, te amo Takao, muito muito muito...

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_Me abrace  
Qualquer mentira atraves dessa manhã  
É um pouco tarde  
Apesar de todos os avisos o futuro não me assusta nada  
Nada é como antes _

**FIM!  
**

* * *

**Lina:** Gostaram? Espero que sim, se sim se não, mandem um review! E acho que eles ficaram ooc, mas foi de propósito XD e alias acho que vo fazer uma versão em inglês... hehehehehe não que isso seja relevante aqui... ah! E apesar de tudo o cap 10 ta quase saindo :-D então é isso tchauu!! 


End file.
